1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for detecting mines in a minefield, and more particularly, to a mine detector detachably attached to a combat boot.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a conventional mine detection technique includes a soldier holding a mine detector using his/her hands and scanning the ground to find a mine. Such a technique has an advantage that it can be used to safely find buried mines. However, in wartime or emergency, since a soldier cannot easily carry or use a gun in addition to the mine detector, another guard soldier must protect the soldier.
Korean Patent Registration No. 261746 discloses an apparatus for detecting presence of a mine or other buried explosives using gamma rays generated by a proton accelerator and a photonuclear resonance reaction of a nucleus of nitrogen, Korean Patent Registration No. 552931 discloses an apparatus for remotely detecting a mine in a compliant housing buried under the ground, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-75969 discloses an anti-tank mine detection system for an armored vehicle, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-112400 discloses a mine detector capable of identifying a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag is attached to a mine, Korean Patent Registration No. 856481 discloses a chemical sensor for detecting an aromatic nitro explosive, and Korean Patent Registration No. 1003734 discloses a driving apparatus for a mine detector. However, development of a technique by which the mine detector can be applied to a combat boot to improve combat power is needed.